Unconventional Love
by Dragonfly51
Summary: Just what the title impiles. GaaraxAi OC . Rated M just in case.
1. Collision

**Disclaimer:**

**It's a bird, it's a plane it's a… oh wait no its just dreams of owning Naruto soaring off into the Abyssal Plains Of Crush Dreams.****L**

**Oh well, I should be happy that I own Ai and this fanfic.**

**Main Paring:**

**GarraxAiOC**

**Authors Notes:**

**This is my first chapter story, so reviews are very welcome.**

**Also this takes place in when Gaara's Kazekage, but the Akatsuki aren't after him is Shakaku is still there.**

**--**

**Unconventional Love**

**By:Dragonfly51**

**Chapter 1:Collision**

"Your late! This is unacceptable, young lady!" The fifth hokage fumed. "By Kami, I swear that I should have you mucking the stalls for this!"

"I-I-I'm v-v-very sorry, Lady Ho-o-okage," stammered the timid juvenile kunzite "I could have sworn that-"

"I could give a rats badonicei? If so then you swore right!" Tsunade interjected sordidly. "You were informed _yesterday _to report here at eight this morning! It is now ten? What were you doing, Ai?!"

Just as the young shinobi seemed she was going to plead her case, Tsunade cut her off, again.

"On second thought I don't want to know. Do I?"

Ai's head dropped.

"Thought so."

With a sigh the slug sennin wryly leaned back in her seat.

"Oh well, nothing we can do about it now. Just report to the front gates, before I punch a hole into my desk again."

"Hai, My Lady." along with a deep bow was her response.

When the green-eyed teen finally left, and happily so, a wide grin began to spread across Tsunade's face as she propped her legs up on the desk.

"Aha, Tsunade, you still got it girl! This is why I love my job!"

--

**.:.Ai's PROV.:.**

"I thought that she was going to behead with her bare hands. For me being so late."

I'd thought that I had said this in head; that was until I got this squeaking reply:

"Don't worry, Odori-chan, Tsunade-baa-chan wouldn't do that!" Happy chimed from inside his orb, one of three, that I had in my hair.

"Well sometimes you can never tell, Happy-chan." I responded with a sigh.

And, if it had be left at that, the subject would have been dropped like the weight off a celeb mother a month after the baby was born. But…well let just say that today isn't my luckiest day is far. So the fight started with Somber, another pixie, stating:

"Well she wouldn't have had been chewed out for being late by obaa-sama _if_ you hadn't spelled the alarm clock, baka-nii-san."

And it ended with me saying:

"Stop fighting now or else I'm going ask Maito-sensei to watch over you _all_ next time I have important business."

Because people on the streets started to notice me talking to, what looked like, nothing. At times like this I'm is glad that the dark tent of my skin did a good job of hiding that fact the I was blushing from everyone.

'_Great first I missed breakfast. Got scolded. The Pixies were fighting.' _I thought with a mental sigh. _'And now the people probably think that I'm insane.'_

After taking a look at my watch I decide that I'd better height tail it before I'm put on horse poo duty, and start running.

'_Well it could be worst.' _

That was the final thought that before I ran smack into a wall of…of…of sand?

**--**

**Author's Note:**

**And the concludes the first chapter of Unconventional Love!**

**I know that it was a short chapter but that how I roll. **

**I really hoped the you liked it.**

**If you hadn't noticed that the one-word title of the chapter reveled its manning within the story. I think that I might continue to do that with the title that is unless I start to slack off.**

**Remember please read and review! ;)**

**-Dragonfly51 **


	2. Kairos

**Disclaimer:**

**It's a bird, it's a plane it's a… oh wait no its just dreams of owning Naruto soaring off into the Abyssal Plains Of Crush Dreams.****L**

**Oh well, I should be happy that I own Ai, The Pixies, and this fanfic.**

**Main Paring:**

**GarraxAiOC**

**Authors Notes:**

**I am laying/sitting on my bed on my laptop, getting bitten by the octagonal ant that crawled in from my window to get a bite of my Swiss Rolls, and clawing at my brain JUST so you all can get another chapter. So I hope the you enjoy this one.**

**So remember, leave a review after you read this chapter. Make me feel like typing up this other chapter for you guy was worth the ant bites. **

**Also this takes place in when Gaara's Kazekage, but the Akatsuki aren't after him; Shakaku is still there.**

**--**

**Unconventional Love**

**By:Dragonfly51**

**Chapter 2: Kairos**

**.:.NORMAL PROV.:.**

Ai had just started picking herself up off the ground, she found herself staring into deep ocean blue eyes that had a mixture of concern and poorly withheld laughter in them.

"Mushi-mu! A-a-are you o-o-oka-a-ay?!" a boy with a crop of blinding blond hair that looked like it'd rarely seen a comb, exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Naruto-chan." Ai groaned. "Just a little dazed."

"You need to start watching were your going, Mu-chan." Naruto said as he helped his friend up off the ground.

Because Ai wasn't the kind a person to just punch out your lights for no reason(unlike another roseblonde konoichi that we know), so she settled for a half-hearted frown.

"Like your one to talk, baka-chan. You would trip on your face if it wasn't so close to you." Kiba said for somewhere out of the dazed teenage girls view.

"Did you say something, Inu-teme?" Naruto shot back.

"Why you little punk"

"Want to make something of it?"

At this point the two young male shinobi were in a death stare contest exchanging insults. But Ai stepped between them before blows could be dealt.

It wasn't until Kiba and Naruto were giving their apologies did she remember that she had a prier engagement.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!" Ai exclaimed. "Sorry guys but I have to split!"

"But wait, Ai! I have someone I want you to meet" Naruto shouted to his fleeing friend other to have "No time!" shouted back in return.

"Okay maybe later then." Naruto muttered.

"Who was that?" Monotoned inquisition came for beside the hyperactive blonde.

"Oh! That was Mizushi Ai. I'll introduce you two later, Gaara." Naruto chimed.

"Mizushi Ai." The red haired boy murmured under his breath trying to figured out how someone clumsy like that became a ninja.

'_But then again, Naruto _is_ a ninja.'_ Gaara though as he turned his attention back to his _very_ clumsy friend.

--

**.:.AI'S PROV.:.**

"What do you mean 'He's not here'?"

"I'm sorry, Mizushi-san, but he came and left about a few minutes ago."

I took a deep breath then let it out slowly, before telling the gate guard thank you for his time, or something like that, and started walking back to Hokage Tower.

"Lady Tsunade is going to let me have it for this." I said aloud with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Mu-chan."

I didn't even have to look to tell that it was Tranquil, another one of my pixies, trying to cheer me up. Bless his little heart, he didn't like seeing others in distress.

"I won't, Tranquil-kun." I insured the hidden pixie while rubbing his homing orb that hung from my right chest length bang.

Despite what I'd just took my companion my heart still felt like it was lounged in my throat as I continued to walk through the streets of Kanohagakure.

'_Well it's a good thing that she can only kill me once.' _

As I was pondering over the many ways that Tsunade-sama could, and would use to make my life torture, I didn't notice that I was being shadowed until it I has glomped from behind.

"Got you!" Naruto said as he proceeded to drag me off somewhere that _wasn't _the Hokage office.

"Hey! Let me go!" I shouted as I struggled that break free from teens grasp but it did me no good.

'_Today just isn't my day is it?'_

**.:.GAARA'S PROV.:.**

As I waited in the park for Naruto to return from what he called a 'Super Mission' I found myself mentally recapping over the events of today

'_I come to the gates of Kanoha only to find that the person assigned to meet me there wasn't. I was on my way to Hokage tower when I was spotted by my _very_ loud, and _very_ hyper friend. Ate ramen. Had a girl collide with my sand. And now I can't seem to get that memory form out of head.'_

It was true. Form the moment that girl, Mizushi Ai, rushed off I couldn't seem to stop thing about her. I tried to write it off , trying to convince myself that it was because for her lack of poise. But something within myself couldn't be so easily put off.

'_Well ,want ever the reason, what those it matter? Its not like I'll see her again.'_

so engrossed in my thoughts was I, that I didn't even realize that Naruto had returned. Let alone with the focal point of my confusion.

**.:.NORM PROV.:.**

"Yo, Gaara! I have someone that I want you to meet!" Naruto shouted to his friend as he head towards him, with his squirming cargo in tow.

Having heard his friend's call, the young leader of Sunagakure turned towards the source of the sound. Only to freeze died in his tracks.

For there, in the arms of that smiling fool that we all know and love, was the newest addition to the already many thinks that haunt him.

And its name was Ai.

**--**

**It seems that the wheel of fate have already be set in motion. So what will become of this encounter? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out.**

**A/N**

**And that was chapter two. Like I typed earlier, I hope that you enjoyed it. And what better way to show me that you did then by leaving me a review. Make my pain worth it.**

**And you all should PM DagnyB, because if it wasn't for Dag I wouldn't of thought about updating for a while. sigh But what can you do.**

**Also, one night I got major writers block and wrote a one-shot. Its an omake of this story, and I'm thinking about making it into the sequel of 'Unconventional Love'(but that would be later), that that's place after this story is all wrapped up. So if you want read I just click the link to my bio page, above, and then just click that story called 'Touch'. It's rated M.**

**Once again please review!.**

**-Dragonfly51;Age 15 **


End file.
